


Over the Edge

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Het, Het and Slash, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Over the Edge

**Title:** Over the Edge  
 **Threesome:** James/Al/Lily  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1115  
 **Content:** Incest *g*, oral sex, vaginal intercourse, anal sex, double penetration  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. A few weeks ago [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=tamlane)[**tamlane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=tamlane) and I were talking about this threesome and I finally had some time to write it. Enjoy!

"Show us, Lily," Al said, hand on his cock through his jeans. "Just a peek, yeah?"

James watched his sister's face closely as she fought with herself though he knew she'd give in. She always did. She'd shown them her tits first. They were firm and fit perfectly in James's palms. He wanked every night for a week imagining himself sucking them, sliding his cock between them. Coming on them.

She'd watched James and Al wank several times before pulling them off. Then after that, sucking them off, one at a time.

But Lily had never taken off her knickers for them. And now, here she stood in only a thong. On display.

Christ, James wanted her. He looked over at Al who had shoved his jeans down his thighs and was openly fisting his cock.

"You know you want to," he finally said as he moved behind her, the back of his hand just brushing the pale skin of her arse. "I want you to."

Lily looked at him then, little sister looking for her big brother's approval, and then hooked her thumbs into the thin strings at her waist and slowly pushed the thong down her thighs. She was nearly bent double when Al stood and moved behind her, his hands on her arse instantly.

Al swung both ways, James knew, and wasn't surprised at all he'd want her from behind. That suited James just fine—she could ride him and he could suck those luscious tits.

James put his hand behind her neck and said, mouth inches from hers, "We'll take care of you, Lily. Haven't we always?"

Then, for the first time, he kissed her. Just the mere press of lips but then she parted hers and her tongue ran along the crease of his mouth and he opened it to let her in. Familiar and sweet, he lost himself in her kisses, his hands moving to her breasts.

She gasped and James looked down to see Al's hand between her thighs, his middle finger slipping inside her. James met Al's eye and Al moved his hand out of the way and began working her from behind.

James dropped to his knees and parted her lips, his tongue seeking the slick, red flesh of her clit. Licking a wide path, she whimpered as he laved it.

Her legs began to shake and her fingers dug into his shoulders as Al fingerfucked her and James zeroed in on that sensitive nub until she shuddered and cried out, nearly collapsing on top of him.

Al wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off James, holding her in his arms while she panted.

James pushed his jeans off and climbed onto the bed, giving his cock a stroke while Al brought her over to him.

"Line her up, Al," he said, holding the base of his cock while Al positioned her over him. "Ready, Lily?"

"She's ready," Al replied as he lowered her down onto James.

"Ooh, oh, Jamie," she said, her nails digging into his biceps. He needed the pain though, needed something to take his mind off his cock as it pushed into her dripping wet cunt until she was sitting on his lap, his cock balls deep.

Reaching for her tits, he sucked a nipple into his mouth as she began to ride him. James knew Al was behind her, his slick fingers working their way into her arse because he could feel them from inside and it nearly sent him over the edge.

Al reached for James's hand and squeezed it and James stilled, holding Lily's thighs. No one moved as Al pressed the head of his cock to her hole. James saw Lily's eyes roll back in her head and pulled her down into a kiss his cock throbbing inside her.

"Fuck." Al grunted as he inched his way in. James felt the throbbing heat, the contractions of Lily's cunt and arse squeezing both their cocks.

"Jamie?" she breathed.

"Yeah, Lily?" he said, gently running his hand down her slick back.

"Need you to move." She rolled her hips and Al was the one who groaned.

"You heard the lady, Al," James said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush to his chest. "Fuck her in the arse."

Al grinned, his green eyes blazing, then gripped her hips, his suntanned hands dark against her fairer skin and snapped his hips forward.

James closed his eyes and held Lily to him, thrusting softly—letting Al do all the work.

Lily's breath was hot on his skin and her hands trembled as she clung to him.

"All right?" he whispered, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, rocking against him both of her own accord and from Al's movements.

"Christ, _fuck_ ," Al exclaimed and frantically slammed into her, crying out as he stilled. "Jesus." Lily stiffened slightly as Al pulled out before collapsing against her back to catch his breath.

"Roll her over, Jamie," Al said as he stood. "Want to see you fucking her."

James gripped her and rolled, pushing her to the bed. Her skin was flushed all over, the hair around her face sticky with sweat, her eyes gleaming—with tears, with lust, possibly both. He gripped her ankles and pushed her legs back.

Al moved his fingers to her clit again and rubbed while James fucked her, his cock plunging deep with every thrust.

"Kiss her, Al," James said and Al dipped his head to meet her open mouth. He watched them kiss then looked down to Al's hand fingering her clit, then further to his cock sliding in and out of her cunt.

Closing his eyes, he pounded into her, a soft cry spilling from her lips as Al brought her off again. Her muscles squeezed his cock and he felt his balls tighten before finally spilling inside her, stars flashing behind his eyes.

"She passed out, I think," Al said as he straightened and moved away from her.

"Seems that way," James said, his half hard cock slipping free. "She liked it though."

"So did I." Al looked down then stepped forward, his fingers wrapping around James's length and slowly stroking him. "So did you."

"Ready to go again already?" James asked, though he could see Al's cock was completely hard. James sat down on the edge of the bed, Lily slumbering peacefully beside him, and spread his thighs.

Dropping to his knees, Al licked up the side of James's cock, surely tasting Lily's and James's come, then wrapped his hand around his own cock and giving it a squeeze.

"Always," Al replied smirking before taking James down to the root.


End file.
